


The Balcony

by maggieisalarrie (ls2k14)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Neighbors, No Smut, Some Swearing, brief mention of jay and the fam, harry is obviously not afraid of heights here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls2k14/pseuds/maggieisalarrie
Summary: Just as he’s about to fall back to sleep, a strange sound catches his attention. He quiets his breathing and focuses, trying to hear whatever it is more clearly. The same noise comes again and he starts to silently freak out because, obviously, the logical explanation is that there’s someone inside his apartment and is there to either rob him or murder him and he can’t quite say he’s okay with either of those scenarios.There’s no indication of someone walking or shuffling or moving things around out there. His heart rate slows just a bit and then spikes again when a different sound comes from outside his balcony doors.“What the fuck,” he whispers to himself.





	The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> **To my wonderful betas,[Jacky](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com) and [Sterre](https://goodmorningtoyouuniverse.tumblr.com):** You two helped me so much and I couldn't have asked for anyone better to work with. Thank you for taking the time to work with me and for helping me turn this into something I can be proud of. Your comments, suggestions, and reassurance have helped me so much. I appreciate you both more than I can express. Thank you. 
> 
> Prompt from the Rainbow Mood Board: Everything has been going smoothly since Louis moved into his new apartment – except for the fact that nearly every morning he hears strange sounds coming from outside his balcony. At first he tries to convince himself it’s nothing, followed by about a week of swearing the place is haunted, until finally he decides to be brave and check out the mysterious noises himself. What he finds is his tall, handsome neighbor struggling to climb over the railing onto Louis’ balcony, and when Louis shouts at him he stumbles and falls, breaking a planter. After profuse apologies, some bandages on scraped knees, and a cup of tea shared over sunrise, Louis learns that this neighbor – Harry – doesn’t have a balcony of his own, and has been coming over to watch the sunrise every morning from Louis’ apartment. He’s embarrassed, and swears he won’t do it again, but the next morning Louis finds himself knocking on Harry’s door, inviting him over himself, promising he doesn’t have to risk injury climbing over the railing anymore.

Setting down another box, he stands up straight and puts his hands on his hips. He takes a moment to just look around and take it all in: the scratched, original hardwood floors; the bland, cream-colored walls and the paper-thin windows; the miniature sink, the oven that can’t possibly hold more than a small pizza, and the refrigerator that looks like it was meant to be in a dollhouse.

Admittedly, it’s not great, but it’s decent for someone fresh out of college with his first real job. It’s all his. No roommate, no parents, no siblings. His.

Beyond the less than impressive kitchen-dining-living room, there are the things that truly made him decide this is the place he’d now be calling home (at least until he can afford something better). There’s a fair sized bathroom with a gorgeous clawfoot tub that he plans on spending many evenings in. There’s an okay-sized bedroom with built-in shelving and a closet with plenty of space for his clothes. There’s a fire escape with roof access that he plans on taking advantage of and it’s in a fairly quiet part of the city.

Best of all, though, there’s a balcony. Not one of those strange aesthetic balconies that are really just French doors that open to a slab of cement less than a foot deep with a cast iron railing. This is a real one that you can walk out onto, with enough space for a couple of chairs or plants or something. You could fit, like, 20 people out there, probably, if you wanted; not that he actually wants that but it’s more of the idea that’s appealing. It’s right off of the bedroom and it looks out over this precious little bakery to the left and a dog park on the right.

It sounds too good to be true but that’s because it might be. It’s his first day here, so he’ll have to just wait and see if the bad will outweigh the good in this new place.

“Lou, there’s plenty more to haul up here, sweetheart,” his mother’s voice sounds from directly behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, I just sort of zoned out there for a bit.”

She huffs a short laugh and finally puts down the boxes she brought in. “The girls and Ernie are apparently starving so I was going to ask what you wanted to order. Though, I suppose we’ll have to see what’s nearby other than that bakery.”

“I think I remember a Chinese place a few blocks over. Want me to look it up?”

“Yes, please, dear. I’ll wrangle the herd and make sure they’re earning their pay,” she says with a wink and a quick smirk.

He chuckles as she goes, pulling his phone out from his pocket. Once he’s found the right one online, they place their order and sprawl out on the bare living room floor. Soon enough, the buzzer sounds and Jay gets up to pay for the food, Louis following to help carry it all in.

Laughter and shouting fill the room, and he thinks about how strange it will be to be the only one living in this place. It’ll be an adjustment, that much is certain, but he’s hoping it just might be worth it.

They finish setting up most of the apartment, putting together furniture and scooting boxes toward the appropriate rooms, and then leave the rest for Louis to handle on his own.

With happy bellies and drooping eyelids, his siblings pile into the cars to head back home as he watches on from the sidewalk. An arm snakes around his waist and he throws his own over their shoulder, knowing who it is without even having to look.

“Thank you, Mom. I really appreciate you all helping me get everything up here.”

“Of course, Lou. We’re just so happy you’ve found a good job and a place you like. Even if it is so far away.”

“I’m only an hour and a half away,” he says with a laugh.

“You’ll understand one day. No matter how proud or happy you are, it’s not easy to watch your babies grow up and leave the nest. I wouldn’t have it any other way, but it’s not easy.”

Watching her wipe a tear from her eye, he wraps her up in his arms, rocking them both side to side. “I love you. I’ll call you every day.”

“Nonsense. Just keep me updated from time to time. I love you. Now get back upstairs. Finish unpacking and put those leftovers in the fridge. I will not stand for you making a mess while I’m still here,” she says with a swat to his bum.

•••

Groaning, he reaches out for his phone and peels one eye open to read the time. Groaning again, he throws it back down and rolls over because it’s far too early to be awake.

Just as he’s about to fall back to sleep, a strange sound catches his attention. He quiets his breathing and focuses, trying to hear whatever it is more clearly. The same noise comes again and he starts to silently freak out because, obviously, the logical explanation is that there’s someone inside his apartment and is there to either rob him or murder him and he can’t quite say he’s okay with either of those scenarios.

He rolls onto his other side, staring at his bedroom door and listening. There’s no indication of someone walking or shuffling or moving things around out there. His heart rate slows just a bit and then spikes again when a different sound comes from outside his balcony doors.

“What the fuck,” he whispers to himself. He flips over again, trying to force his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his room. He can’t remember if he locked the balcony doors before he went to bed and he can’t see that far away with how dark it is.

Another noise comes from the balcony, something like a grunt or a growl, and then a thumping sound. He’s officially freaking out now, but just as he’s contemplating calling the cops, the noises stop.

He lays in bed and waits, trying to see if they’ll come back but he decides that if they haven’t returned yet, then they’re probably gone.

As hard as he tries, he’s too awake now to fall back asleep so he gets up and makes himself a cup of coffee, choosing to turn on the TV to kill some time before he has to shower and run his errands today.

He thinks he hears some noises again after about an hour of watching the shitty early morning news, but he convinces himself it came from the TV.

•••

He continues on in the same pattern during the following days: going to bed hoping for a full night of sleep, waking up before the sun is even up to the sounds of grunting and groaning, chickening out every time he considers looking through the blinds on his doors, thanking the universe when the noises subside, and then getting out of bed to start his day far too early for the (lack of) things he has to do before work.

After a full week of being a coward, Louis has had enough. When he hears the noises again that morning, he finally talks himself into getting out of bed to see what’s going on out there.

He throws his blankets off of himself, stands up as quietly as he can, and tip-toes over to the balcony doors. Before he can get there, though, the noises seem to stop. He’s getting cranky and annoyed with this whole situation. He’d like to get a little peace of mind and he really doesn’t want to miss whatever it is that wakes him up every morning, so he hurries the remaining few steps to the doors.

He yanks the curtains aside and is so shocked he screams. It’s more like a screech actually, like a little girl, like one of his sisters. In a much different situation, he would be incredibly embarrassed he even made that sound but that’s the least of his worries right now. He thinks his screeches are justified because _there is a giant, curly man standing on his balcony what the fuck_ and he realizes he hasn’t stopped screaming. Then he thinks about how weird it is that this giant, curly man is screaming, too. If this person were really here to kill him he’d probably not be screaming, right? And he probably wouldn’t have waited a full week to do it, so that doesn’t really make sense.

His lungs finally start running out of air and they both seem to be following the same pattern of quieting their voices until they’re just kind of groaning at each other through the glass of the doors, their breaths petering out at almost the same time. The giant, curly man lifts one side of his mouth in a shy smile and gives a little wave, looking sheepish, and Louis thinks it’s appropriate that he looks like he’s been caught because, well, he has been.

“Hey!” Louis shouts, still holding the curtain to the side. “Who the fuck are you?”

The giant, curly man coughs into his fist and waves again. “Erm, hello. Uh, I’m Harry. I believe we’re neighbors.” His eyes dart side to side for just a moment before he looks back to Louis and smiles again, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

To say Louis is confused would be an understatement. “Uh… Okay? Harry?” The giant, curly man nods yet again, still sporting that goofy, toothy smile. “Right. So tell me, Harold, why the fuck are you on my balcony?”

“It’s Harry, and –”

“Harold, now is not the time for semantics. Why are you on my balcony? And how the hell did you manage to get here?”

“Well, _sir_ , since I still don’t know your name, even though we’re neighbors and we seem to be in this predicament together,” he says, rolling his eyes just enough to make it obvious. “Um, well, you see… I’m on your balcony…” His eyes are doing that shifty thing again, looking all over the place as if the answer he’s looking for will be written on the walls of his– their– apartment complex.

Louis huffs and tries to keep his cool. “Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to call the cops? I truly can’t tell if you’re a creep or not.”

“No, no, no! Don’t call the cops,” Harry nearly begs with wide, desperate eyes. “I live right next door. Honest. I just… I… Okay. The person who lived here before you, well, she was a little, old lady, right? And she had a couple of cats. But she was going out of town for a weekend a few years ago because her great-grandson, Oliver, he’s just the cutest thing. He’s got this beautiful, curly, blonde hair, and these big, bright blue eyes, and–”

“Harold. What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh. Right. Anyway, when Georgia– that’s the old lady’s name– Georgia had to go to Oli’s first birthday party out of town, so she asked if I would take care of her cats for her. And when she got back, I mentioned to her how much I love her balcony and was jealous because mine doesn’t have a balcony, so she told me to just come over whenever I wanted to use hers and then she gave me a key. So I would come over every morning to make us both some coffee and we’d stand out on her balcony– well, I guess it’s your balcony now, isn’t it? Anyway, we would stand out here together and drink our coffee every morning until I had to leave for work.”

Louis is dumbfounded. Harry has been talking for what feels like hours and he hasn’t answered even one question yet.

“Harold,” he says, not quite snippily but definitely not politely. “I’m sure you think you’re answering me but I have no clue what the fuck you’re talking about. Why are you here? How did you get here? I know you didn’t use a key to get through my apartment because I definitely would have noticed some giant, curly man walking right by my bed. Now just answer the questions. In as few words as you can.” After seeing Harry’s slightly downtrodden expression, he lets out a sigh and adds, “Please.”

“I got in the habit of having coffee here every morning and the sunrises have been so beautiful lately that I couldn’t just sit inside to watch them.”

“Okay… So how did you get here?”

Harry looks around again like he’s trying to figure it out himself, before letting out a long sigh. “I climbed out my window and, like, jumped over the railing.”

Louis’s eyes go wide. “You _jumped_ over here. From your window.” Harry nods. “And you do this every morning.” Another nod. “What the fuck? We’re on the fourth floor! That’s insane! How do you not spill your coffee?”

“Oh, uh… I, like, slide it through the railing before I jump. I’ve had to figure out which of my mugs are thin enough to fit through but I found one that works well, so… Yeah,” he finishes with a shrug.

“So how do you get back into your apartment?”

Harry’s eyes dart over to his own window, and he lets out a short laugh. “Well, I toss my mug inside first. I learned to put down some towels before I left so it wouldn’t break as easily,” he says with a grin. With no response from Louis, he clears his throat and keeps talking. “Anyway, I, uh… Like, kind of scale the side of your balcony, and then, like, reach back with my leg until I can get my foot in there and sort of work my way in until I can just… push off?”

Harry just stands there, staring at him, and Louis takes a second to let this all sink in. Every morning, this giant weirdo magically hops onto his balcony to drink coffee and watch the sunrise. _What the fuck._ He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Okay. Harold?”

“It’s Harry,” he replies automatically. Louis squints his eyes at him in a slight glare and Harry smiles shyly again. “I mean, yes?”

“Do you promise not to murder me or steal anything in my apartment if I let you in?” Harry nods again, faster this time. “Alright. I’m trusting you here,” he says as he unlocks the doors and opens one, allowing Harry to enter his bedroom.

Harry hums upon entering, glancing around and taking in Louis’s new home. “I like what you’ve done with the space. Georgia had her bed facing the balcony but I think I like how you have it better, with it on the side there. Better flow, I think.”

Louis stares at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if this human is real or if he’s in the middle of a very strange dream. “Thanks, I guess?”

“Ooh!” Harry says as he makes his way across Louis’ room to the built-in shelves. “What flavor is your candle? I love candles. I have a few in my room, too.” He picks up the candle and turns it around in his hands, then brings it to his face to have a sniff. “Mmmm. Vanilla. A classic. Nice choice,” he says, giving Louis an approving nod.

Snorting, Louis just shakes his head. “Flavor?” he asks. “Harold, you don’t eat candles. You know that, right? Candles have _scents_ , not flavors.”

He puts the it back in its place and rolls his eyes again. “I know that. I just forgot the word. Anyway, I still don’t know your name. You could be trying to murder _me_ , for all I know,” he adds with a huff.

“Louis Tomlinson, just moved in, as you’ve noticed.”

“Harry Styles.” They shake hands and then just sort of stare at each other again until Harry breaks the awkward silence. “Uh… Do you like coffee?”

“Yep.”

“I could make you some, if you’d like? I think there’s still enough time before sunrise. I mean, that is if you don’t mind watching it with me. You can obviously tell me to fuck off. This is your place and it’s totally okay if you want to kick me out. Although, I’m not sure how I’ll get back into my apartment. I sort of left the door locked, you know, since I used the window…”

He can’t really help it at this point, so he just bursts out laughing. Doubled over with his hands on his knees, Louis laughs and laughs until he hears Harry chuckling, too. He looks up and gives him a once-over, appreciating the shape of his jaw and weirdly bright green eyes, his disturbingly long legs and the way his broad shoulders flow into his narrow hips. Louis sighs as he calms down a little, still smiling.

“Alright, Harold–”

“It’s Harry.”

Louis gives him an unimpressed look. “As I was saying, _Harold_. Make me some coffee and we’ll watch the sunrise together like this is some disgusting rom-com. We’ll probably fall in love and live happily ever after, right?” he jokes.

There’s a light blush coating Harry’s cheeks and he has that sheepish look on his face again. “I mean, I was sort of counting on it, yeah. That’s the plan.”

Louis’ cheeks heat up, too, and it’s all he can do to keep from smiling even harder. So he rolls his eyes and heads for the door. “This way, Harold. Don’t mind my miniature kitchen.”

“I think the balcony makes up for a small kitchen. And, really, it can’t be that sm–” Harry cuts himself off as he steps out of the hall and into the kitchen-dining-living room. He pulls his lips into his mouth like he’s trying to keep himself from laughing.

“I told you. It’s miniature. Not small.”

“Okay, I see your point. But still, at least you have a balcony. And those shelves in your room are pretty nice.”

Louis hums as he sets out two mugs and grabs the milk from the refrigerator. “I suppose. Honestly, that’s the main reason I decided to take this place. And it’s close to work.”

He watches Harry nod his head and move to fill the coffee maker with water, still looking around like he’s in an art exhibit and not some shabby apartment. He’s entranced by the way Harry moves through the space like it’s where he belongs, like he’d rather be here than anywhere else in the world. Harry’s comfortable confidence seems to permeate the air and fill it with a feeling Louis isn’t sure he can place, but it sort of reminds him of something familiar, like being surrounded by family and loved ones.

Harry has been here for no more than 10 minutes and he’s already making this feel like home.

After fixing their drinks to their liking, they finally head back out to the balcony. The sun is already crossing the horizon, but the colors are so beautiful that Louis can’t find it in himself to even pretend to be annoyed for missing the start of it. There are birds chirping in the park across the street and the lights are on in the bakery, their street still quiet and calm. A lone car coasts by and the sun continues to make its way higher and higher.

His eyes are locked on the sky but he feels Harry reach over to him and pull his hand off of his cup, lacing their fingers together and stepping closer. Louis glances at him out of the corner of his eye and watches as a smile splits his face, just as slow and steady as the sun.

Harry turns his head to look at him and Louis flicks his eyes back to the sky, then down to their hands. He takes a deep breath and lets it out again, flexing his fingers and tightening his grip on Harry.

Louis smiles and feels himself blush again. “You’re missing the view.”

“I think this one is better, actually.”

“With a line like that, I’m starting to think this really is a rom-com.” He turns to face Harry full on and gives him a crinkly-eyed smile. “The sun makes your eyes even more green.” He feels himself relaxing even more; the nervous, anxious tension in his shoulders from being so close to someone new and so different and attractive dissipating. As beautiful as the sky is, he couldn’t possibly look away from those eyes. “It’s like you put a spell on me.”

Harry somehow smiles even wider, licking his lips. He takes another step toward Louis, closing the last bit of distance between them. He releases Louis’ hand and cups his cheek instead, looking back and forth between his lips and his eyes.

“I’d like to kiss you now,” he whispers.

“Okay,” Louis replies quietly, mindful of the trance they seem to be in together. He swallows and lifts his hand to Harry’s hip.

Harry leans in and slots their lips together, just a light peck. He moves to pull back but Louis hums in displeasure and grabs him by the back of the neck, stretching up onto his toes to bring them together again. Harry smiles into it, parting his lips and deepening their kiss.

Louis wraps his other arm around Harry’s waist, forgetting about the mug in his hand. The sharp sound of breaking glass startles them apart enough to look at each other with wide eyes. They look down at the same time and smack their foreheads together in true rom-com fashion.

They separate, both cradling their heads and cringing at each other. The absurdity of the situation hits Louis then and he bursts out laughing for the second time within less than an hour of knowing Harry.

Maybe he’s a little presumptuous and foolish, but he thinks if every day with Harry is like this, then he could get used to it pretty quickly. A soft smile spreads across his face watching Harry bend down to start picking up the shards of glass surrounding them.

“Hey,” he says, loud enough to break the quiet around them. Harry looks up at him, broken glass in his cupped hand and his bottom lip slipping out from between his teeth. “I’m really glad you’re not a murderer.”

“I’m really glad you didn’t call the cops.”

“Maybe tomorrow you could, like, use the door. You know, rather than risking your life just to have coffee and watch the sunrise with me.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Harry smirks, still crouched down and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“Well, considering this _is_ a rom-com, I think I’d very much like to fast forward this movie to the part where the super hot romantic interest agrees to go out with me.”

Harry laughs, loud and bright, his eyes twinkling in the morning light. “Yeah, okay. Sounds nice.” They share another smile, staring into each other's eyes for just a few more seconds. Harry looks down to his hand, then back up to Louis, and asks, “Could you maybe grab a broom and dustpan now?”

Louis chuckles and nods, watching him for a few seconds longer. He can’t help thinking about how much brighter his mornings are going to be now that Harry will be a part of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please reblog [this post](https://maggieisalarrie.tumblr.com/post/172672596768/the-balcony-by-maggieisalarrie-rating-teen-and) if you liked it x


End file.
